Krystal
thumb|left|400px 'Perfil' *'Nombre:' 크리스탈 / Krystal /Soo Jung *'Nombre real:' Chrystal Soo Jung / 정수정 / Jeong Sujeong *'Nombre coreano: '''Keuriseutal Jeong / 크리스탈 정 *'Nombre Chino: Xiu Jing (秀晶) *'Nickname: '''Krystal Jung, Jung Soo Jung,Baby yoona,krys *'Profesión: Cantante, actriz, modelo , bailarina , MC , presentadora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24-Octubre-1994 (19 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, California,USA *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Genero: 'K-pop, dance *'Signo zodiquial:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiquial chino:' Perro *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermana mayor Cantante Jessica (SNSD) *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea);('Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang'Li Yin, J-Min,Girls' Generation,Super Junior, SHINee,EXO y Henry Lau').'' **Avex Group (Japón y Taiwán). **United Asia Management 'Historia' 'Pre-Debut' Krystal nació como Chrystal Soo Jung en San Francisco , California , donde su familia de Corea del Sur se establecieron en la década de 1980. Durante un viaje en familia a Corea del Sur a principios de 2000, a la edad de cinco años, ella y su hermana mayorJessica fueron vistos por la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment , que le valió una aparición cameo en Shinhwa "Marcha Nupcial" video musical 's. La agencia vio potencial en tanto Krystal y su hermana y les ofreció el canto y clases de baile, optando para capacitar profesionalmente en una carrera como cantante. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, el razonamiento de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres en la primera sólo se permite su hermana mayor para unirse a la agencia, quien debutó como miembro de los grupos de chicas de Girls 'Generation . Desde entonces, las hermanas Jung han aparecido juntos en muchos eventos. En 2002, Krystal comenzó a aparecer en anuncios de televisión. Su primera aparición en una Lotte comercial con la actriz coreanaHan Ga In . En 2006, sus padres finalmente le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia entonces la inscribieron en clases de baile, incluyendo el jazz y ballet .Seis años más tarde, sin embargo, Krystal confesó que, en un momento en el tiempo, durante su aprendiz días, una vez se arrepintió de unirse a la agencia, el razonamiento "No me gustó el hecho de que yo tenía que estar en la compañía de todos los días". 'Personalidad y Public Image ' Krystal dijo: "No me gusta mucho lugares con mucha gente cuando la gente me mira, me siento tan incómodo Mi trabajo es ser una celebridad, así que se supone que debo disfrutar y acostumbrarse a las personas que me miraban lo que pueda '... . t parecen hacer que " .Su hermana, Jessica , comentó más adelante: ". Cuando era pequeña, la gente se la quedan mirando, porque ella es bonita, y ella siempre habían esconden y lloran" Debido a esta razón, durante su increíble f (x) viaje a Nueva Zelanda, Krystal eligió hacer paracaidismo como medio de liberar su libertad y el miedo a la atención, diciendo a los televidentes ", Paracaidismo significa voy a saltar desde el cielo y el olvido todo lo demás ". . Anteriormente en su carrera, Krystal estaba siendo criticado por el público por tener un problema de actitud . Como resultado de esto, Krystal incluso tuvo que disculparse públicamente en una ocasión Posteriormente Krystal declaró: "Cuando la gente ve mi expresión por lo general dicen que me veo en frío o incluso pregunto si estoy loco. Estaba allí de pie, por lo que me di cuenta por primera vez que me presento de esa manera después de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios. Pero la gente alrededor de mí sé que no soy así. A decir verdad, estoy más cariñosa y frágil corazón que la gente piensa ". En la misma entrevista, también reveló su personalidad introvertida. Ella confesó que ella no puede convertirse rápidamente en amistad con personas a las que conoce por primera vez. Por lo tanto, ella está agradecida con las personas que se acercan a ella primero. La cantante Krystal Jung del grupo de chicas de K-pop F(x) reveló sus sentimientos hacia su personaje en el drama tan esperado "The Heirs" que se estrena en el Sistema de Radiodifusión de Seúl el 9 de octubre. Krystal juega el papel de Lee Bo Na, una heredera adolescente de una corporación de entretenimiento. "Hice todo lo posible para convertirme en mi personaje", la joven de 18 años de edad, cantante y actriz dijo a eNews el lunes. "Voy a seguir trabajando duro hasta que pueda mezclarme con mi personaje de Lee Bo Na e incluso empezar a pensar y hablar como ella". Los representantes de la compañía de producción "The Heirs", Hwa y Dam Pictures, emitió un comunicado elogiando el desempeño de Krystal en el drama. "Krystal, que ha estado mostrando sus encantos, tanto en la música y el mundo de la televisión, centrándonos en su personaje, Lee Bo Na, se muestra natural y estrechamente unida a su personaje", decía el comunicado. En agosto, Krystal converso junto a F(x) en KCON, el festival de dos días de K-pop anual en Los Ángeles, a sólo unos minutos antes de que la banda subiera al escenario, dijo a la revista Billboard. "Estamos llevando a cabo nuestra nueva canción 'Rum Pum Pum Pum', 'Electric Shock" y "Hot Summer'", explicó Krystal. "La razón por la que estamos presentando 'Rum Pum Pum Pum' es porque es nuestra nueva canción... Es la primera vez que realizamos 'Electric Shock' en los Estados Unidos es muy ruidoso y también vamos a realizar "Hot Summer "porque hace mucho calor afuera ". El rendimiento del grupo fue recibido con gritos de éxtasis entre la multitud KCON. Krystal de F(x) y su compañera de banda Victoria Song, 26, hablaron sobre el ahora famoso video clip del grupo con "Twilight". "Fue muy divertido", dijo Victoria. "Para ser capaz de colaborar con una estrella como Anna Kendrick fue un honor. Pudimos compensar la grabación en Inglés porque tenemos miembros de hablan Inglés". La cantante Luna de F(x), cuyo verdadero nombre es Park Sun Young, afirma que el éxito del reciente single del grupo 'Rum Pum Pum Pum' tomo a los miembros de la banda por sorpresa. "Estamos muy felices y cuando nos enteramos de la noticia nos quedamos muy sorprendidas", dijo la joven de 20 años, Luna. "El hecho de que estamos recibiendo tanto amor y atención por parte de los aficionados de todo el mundo es una sensación increíble". Amber Liu de F(x), 20, dice que el éxito de 'Rum Pum Pum Pum' demuestra lo grande que el K-pop se está convirtiendo en todo el mundo. "El nombre K-pop, muestra cómo un grupo mundial puede ser", dijo Amber. Carrera muscical Casting Krystal participó en el 2006 SM Casting System, realizando pruebas de canto y baile. Tras superar este casting, ella entrenó duramente durante 3 años para debutar después en F(x). 'Actividades en Solitario:' En 2010, como parte de su participación en el Proyecto de Melody , Krystal lanzó una canción en solitario llamado "Melody". En 2011, ella tenía otra canción "Por Mí "para la Señal OST. Con los años, Krystal ha grabadovarias otras bandas sonoras , en colaboración con su compañero de f (x) miembros o artistas de SM. Estos incluyen "Hard pero fácil", "desplegar sus alas",Calling Out,"Quejándose"," Butterfly ", y, más recientemente, "Decir sí" . Durante varios conciertos, Krystal ha cubierto versiones en vivo de " Tik Tok " y " California Gurls " con Jessica , así como " Mi primer beso "con clave . En otra ocasión, ella también tiene reveló sus habilidades de piano en el escenario a través de una actuación con Jessica, con la canción " Algún día ". 'f (x) ' Antes de su debut, la SM lanzo un teaser a traves de su canal de YouTube, el 24 de Agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM individualmente difundio información a través de portales de noticias y publicó fotografias de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo''', LA chA TA, fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de Septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos de su video subido a YouTube. F(x) tuvo su primera actuacion en un programa asignado especificamente para su debut en el Samseong-dong Fashion center'' ''el 2 de Septiembre de 2009. El videoclip completo de su single ''LA chA TA'debuto en el programa, y fue lanzado en linea al dia siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en el show musical MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. En octubre, f (x) promovió el LG Chocolate teléfono móvil junto a sus compañeros de sello Girls 'Generation . Ambos grupos lanzaron su propia versión de la canción "Chocolate Love", con f (x) 's de ser una versión electro-pop , el 8 de octubre de 2009. El grupo lanzó su primer single físico, " Chu ~ ♥ ", el 9 de noviembre de 2009, y un mes más tarde aparecieron como invitados especiales a Girls 'Generation de Into the New World concierto celebrado en el Olímpico de Esgrima Gymnasium el 19 y 20 de diciembre de 2009. Los miembros de f (x) comenzó a ganar popularidad ya que mostrar un estilo de moda, la música y la coreografía diferente. Krystal siendo Jessica 's hermana más joven y una característica facial similar deYoona de Girls 'Generation , Además de participar en f (x) canciones, Krystal y Luna también tienen algunas de sus propias duetos que incluyen " Tú eres mi destino "y" Lo siento, querido papá ". Otras canciones del dúo, ofrecieron ámbar como el rapero, son " Adiós verano "y" Beautiful Stranger ". '''Debut en China debuto con F(x) con la cancion Lollipop con el gruppo chino MIC 'Debut en Japon' krystal con el grupo F(x) Comenzó a prepararse para su debut en Japón. Lanzaron una nueva versión japonesa de " Hot Summer "a mediados de agosto, que también fue seleccionada como la canción de fondo comercial para Uminoie Resort. A principios de octubre Avex ha anunciado que el grupo de chicas de Corea f (x) 's primero Prima Showcase primera choque se pospuso para una fecha indefinida. La fecha de la vitrina se suponía que era el 18 de octubre y 19 en el Zepp Tokyo. Luego el 30 de noviembre de 2012, f (x) asistió a las 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards en Hong Kong , donde han recibido el premio de "Mejor Espectáculo de Danza - Female Group" para su último single " Electric Shock ". Luego, en la conferencia de prensa de 10 º Premios Anuales de Música de Corea el 29 de enero de 2013, se anunció que las canciones de " descarga eléctrica "y" Jet ", tanto de su descarga eléctrica EP fueron nominados a la Mejor Canción Dance y Electrónica. En lo que respecta a las dos canciones que se está nominado en la misma categoría, un representante de la KMA dijo: "Esto se debe a las canciones correspondientes que tienen excelentes críticas de música y más que haciendo caso omiso de ellos, ya que es del mismo artista, se optó por reconocer su excelencia " SM La balada SM la balada es un grupo de balada formada en 2010, que consta de varios SM artistas.El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que S.M. The Ballad haría su comeback en dicho mes luego de mas de 3 años de hiatus. También se anunció que todos los miembros originales ya no estaban en el grupo a excepción de Jonghyun de SHINee, a él se unirán Yesung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M, Krystal de F(x), Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, Chen de EXO, Chang Min de TVXQ y la solista china Zhang Li Yin. Yesung pasa a ser un miembro inactivo ya que no promocionó ninguna canción con el grupo debido a su enlistamiento militar. Chang Min al igual que Yesung pasa a ser un miembro inactivo del grupo ya que si bien ambos grabaron videos musicales con el grupo, ninguno promocionó alguna canción. Ser presentado en [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SM_the_Ballad_Vol._2_%E2%80%93_Breath SM la Balada Vol. 2] , que tiene un dueto con Chen para la pista " When I Was ... Cuando U Were ... "y otro dúo con Changmin para la versión japonesa de la canción principal, Breath . Krystal interpretó su dueto con Chen vivir en el SM The Joint Considerando Balada el 12 de febrero de 2014.En cuanto a "Breath", su video musical oficial fue lanzado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. 'Carrera de actor ' 2010: Debut y Melody Proyecto '' Krystal debutó como actriz en la larga serie cómica ''más encantador por el día , haciendo su primera aparición en el episodio 60. [ 44 ] Ella jugó un personaje secundario llamado Jung Soo Jung, una chica peculiar que se encuentra una gran cantidad delante de todo el mundo. Durante un episodio posterior, su personaje tuvo la oportunidad de cantar una versión de " Es First Love ". Durante el mismo año, Krystal también participó en el Proyecto de Melody , una serie de videos musicales, en la que interpretó a una joven estudiante que está enamorada de su profesor de música. Hay seis partes de la serie; cuatro partes han sido liberados hasta el momento. Cada video musical se supone que debe representar una emoción distintivo asociado con el amor. El director, Oh Joon Jung, comentó sobre Krystal "A pesar de su corta edad, ella ha expresado profesionalmente el complejo emociones del personaje tiene en la historia ". 2011: High Kick 3: La Venganza de los patas cortas '' Krystal apareció en ''High Kick 3! , jugando el papel de Ahn Soo Jung, una chica superficial y poco profundo, que no tiene mucha profundidad de los sentimientos. Ella y su hermano en pantalla, Ahn Jong Suk , a menudo actúan con violencia hacia los otros. Krystal explicó que en la vida real ella no es como el personaje que interpreta en la serie. Ahn Nae Sang , jugando el padre de Krystal en el espectáculo, expresó que "fue sorprendido por la actuación natural de Krystal" y cree que va a suceder después. Krystal reconocido que ella todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de convertirse en una verdadera actriz. 2013 - 2014: Los herederos y la estrella de la Papa 2013QR3 '' En 2013, Krystal se coló en ''Los Herederos , que retrata el papel de Lee Bo Na, un estudiante de secundaria rico, que parece ser algo en mal estado, sin embargo, todavía es muy bonito y tiene un buen corazón. Su personaje en la serie ha generado un reconocimiento positivo entre los espectadores. Por ejemplo, CNBLUE 's Jonghyun confesó a hacerte fan de Krystal después de haberla visto, afirmando que su personaje "salió muy bonita y encantadora". Lee Bo Na y Yoon Chan joven también fueron votados como la Mejor Pareja en Pantalla en los 2013 Premios DramaFever. Durante todo el transcurso de la filmación, Krystal fue muy querido entre sus compañeros de reparto y los miembros del personal. El productor, durante su entrevista que aparece en la edición en DVD del drama, también elogió a Krystal por su actuación natural. En marzo de 2014, debido a una petición del director Kim Byung Wook, quien Krystal ha trabajado anteriormente con en High Kick 3 , hizo un cameo en la estrella de la Papa 2013QR3 . A pesar de su apariencia fue breve, Go Kyung-pyo , jugando su amor platónico en la comedia de situación, indicó que él se convirtió en un fan de Krystal, señalando en su ser un amigo brillante y cuidado, y que su participación en la feria fue una gozosa memoria para recordar. 'Espectáculo de variedades Apariciones' 2010: Dream Team 2 y el M-Wave '' Krystal apareció en ''Go Dream Team 2 Vamos , donde se rompió un récord de salto de altura que se había establecido en el programa hace 10 años con una altura de 1,95 metros. Ella era también una gran cantidad de la M-Wave con el también artista Trueno de MBLAQ . 2011: SBS Kiss & Cry patinaje artístico programa Como participante en Kiss & Cry , Krystal demostró un total de 8 actuaciones que se extienden a lo largo de una emisión de 14 semanas. Después de haber practicado patinaje artístico poco antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, [ 59 ] y, aunque también hubo algunos contratiempos, que impresionó al jurado y los espectadores a través de muchos ascensores y movimientos difíciles. . Personas en una ocasión comentó que Krystal ejecutado todos sus elementos de manera limpia y terminó fuerte [ 62 ] Durante una actuación diferente, Kim Yu-na , comentó que a pesar de que pensaba que le faltaba algunos colores; "... Las habilidades demostradas eran suficientes para mí creer que si alguien dijo Krystal era un bailarín de hielo". Por su interpretación de "Carmen", David Wilson comentó sobre la química entre Krystal y su pareja, Lee Dong Hoon . Él se burló de los dos, pidiendo "Sólo me hace preguntarme ... ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?" Durante esta actuación, también fueron anunciados como los ganadores de la competición, ganando la oportunidad de patinar en casa de Kim Yuna "Samsung Galaxy ★ Hauzen Todo Lo Que Skate Summer 2011 'espectáculo sobre hielo. Krystal reveló acerca de un incidente en el que pudiera haber casi matado a su pareja. Si bien la práctica de un ascensor, la cuchilla de su patín se dibujó en su cuello y hubiera podido cortar a través de la piel si no se hubiera evitado las cosas bien en el tiempo. 2014: de OnStyle Jessica y Krystal '' A principios de abril, Krystal y su hermana, Jessica Jung, se anunció a tener su propio reality show. ''Jessica y Krystal ha estrenado el 3 de junio y consistirá en 10 episodios. El espectáculo lleva en un primer plano más y lado personal de las dos hermanas, que muestra su afecto hacia los otros, y con sus actividades de la vida diaria, así como filmaciones nunca antes vistas. Durante un segmento de la entrevista, las dos hermanas abordaron su imagen pública "fría" juntos. Jessica explicó "La persona promedio piensa en imágenes brillantes ídolos, pero mi hermana y yo tienden a no tener expresiones fuertes. Si no estoy tan animado, otras personas podrían estar en un mal humor o entienden mal. Me hubiera gustado que no lo haría pensar en mí como rudo ". Krystal y agregó "Yo particularmente no quiero explicar. Estos somos nosotros, así que ¿qué podíamos hacer?" También expresaron su vínculo fraternal, diciendo: "Si no trabajamos en el mismo negocio, no estaríamos tan cerca ... entendemos unos a otros más que a nadie. Si no tenemos el uno al otro, lo haría han sido difíciles ". 'Carrera Televisiva' *Durante 2010, Krystal participó varias veces en Let's Go Dream Team 2, donde rompió el récord de high jump que estaba en el show por 10 años. Aún tiene el récord de 1.95m en women's high jump. Aquí demostró su magnificas habilidades deportivas. *En el 2010, recibió un papel secundario en la serie televisiva More Charming by the Day. *En 2010, fue MC para los programas THE M-wave y Music Core. *Entre 2010 en adelante aparecio varias veces en el programa Star King como invitada. *En 2011 apareció en King of Idols, un programa especial, por el cual recibió atención con sus habilidades atléticas. *En 2011, ella compitió en el show de patinaje Kim Hyuna's Kiss & Cry de la cadena televisiva SBS, en el cual fue la ganadora. Más tarde por ser la ganadora, apareció en un Show de patinaje junto a su pareja de patinaje y otros patinadores profesionales. *En 2011 recibió el papel principal de la tercera temporada de la muy reconocida serie "High Kick! Season 3" con el papel de Ahn Soojung. *En 2011 apareció en el programa Come to Play como invitada. *En 2011 apareció en Strong Heart como invitada, mostrando sus habilidades en acrobacia, aprendidas en Kiss & Cry. *En 2012, apareció en Running Man, episodio en el que fue la ganadora. *En 2012 fue MC en varias ocasiones en el programa Inkigayo. *En 2013 apareció en Project Runway como juez invitada. *En 2013, fue elegida para interpretar el papel de Lee Bona en The Heirs. Papel por el cual alcazó bastante popularidad. *En 2013 fue MC para SBS Entertainment Awards, mostrando gran naturalidad como presentadora. *En 2014 realiza un reality show con su hermana mayor Jessica que se transmite en OnStyle. 'Dramas' *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014) Cameo *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) Cameo *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) 'Películas' *I AM (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York)- Temas para Dramas *''Butterfly'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me'' tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread Its Wings'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) 'Programas de TV' *Ultimate Group (-/07/14, por emitir),junto a F(x) *Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14),junto a F(x) *MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje,krystal) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje,krystal) *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *OnStyle (6/05/2014),krystal *Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje,krystal) *Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje, Krystal) *Showbiz Korea (24/02/14, Krystal) *Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14, Krystal) *Golden Disk Award (16/01/14),junto a F(x) *HNTV (31/12/13),junto a F(x) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13),junto a F(x) *SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, Krystal como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13),junto a F(x) *MCD What's up LA (29/08/13),junto a F(x) *Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13),junto a F(x) *Guerrilla Date (24/08/13),junto a F(x) *MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, Sulli y Krystal) *Showbiz Korea (12/08/13),junto a F(x) *Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista),junto a F(x) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13),junto a F(x) *Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13, Krystal) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, Krystal como MC) *Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, Krystal como juez invitada) *Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13),junto a F(x) *Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013),junto a F(x) *SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12),junto a F(x) *Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12),junto a F(x) *MAMA 2012 (30/11/12),junto a F(x) *Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12),junto a F(x) *MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli),junto a F(x) *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, menos Sulli),junto a F(x) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, Victoria, Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista),junto a F(x) *MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12),junto a F(x) *Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12, Krystal) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, Victoria y Krystal) *2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11),junto a F(x) *MTV The Show (28/11/11),junto a F(x) *Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11),junto a F(x) *Actress House (24/11/11),junto a F(x) *Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, Sulli y Krystal) *MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista),junto a F(x) *BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje),junto a F(x) *OBS News (2/08/11, Victoria, Amber y Krystal) *Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11, Krystal) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48),junto a F(x) *MTV The Show (2/07/11),junto a F(x) *Come To Play (27/06/11, Sulli y Krystal) *ETN News (23/06/11),junto a F(x) *Open Concert (5/06/11),junto a F(x) *Kim Yu-na’s Kiss and Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Krystal, Ganadora) *MTV The Show (6/05/11),junto a F(x) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11),junto a F(x) *Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Hope TV 24 (22/04/11),junto a F(x) *Happy Together (10/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *King of Idols (02/02/11, Krystal, Pataya, Tailandia) *Enjoy Today (30/01/11, Krystal, entrevista) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097, Krystal) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente),junto a F(x) *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, Krystal como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10. Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, Victoria y Krystal) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, Victoria, Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10, Krystal como MC especial) *Open Concert (25/07/10),junto a F(x) *Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10),junto a F(x) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10),junto a F(x) *Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada),junto a F(x) *Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10, Krystal y Luna para apoyarla) *Music Core (5/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada) *The Star (27/05/10, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Open Concert (27/05/10),junto a F(x) *The M Wave (23/05/10),junto a F(x) *Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10),junto a F(x) *Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10 Krystal) *The M Wave (16/05/10),junto a F(x) *Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista),junto a F(x) *SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10, Krystal) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (31/01/10),junto a F(x) *MTV The M (17/01/10, Sulli y Krystal como MC) *T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista),junto a F(x) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09),junto a F(x) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09),junto a F(x) *Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista),junto a F(x) *ETN News (18/11/09),junto a F(x) *Open Concert (8/11/09),junto a F(x) *Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09),junto a F(x) *Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09),junto a F(x) *Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09),junto a F(x) *KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista),junto a F(x) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09),junto a F(x) *Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09),junto a F(x) *Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista),junto a F(x) *Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09),junto a F(x) *YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista),junto a F(x) 'Programacion de radio' *Young Street Radio Show (17/07/14) junto a F(x) *Park Soyeon Love Game (14/08/13) junto a F(x) *Madam Park 2pm Radio Show (02/08/13) junto a F(x) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (31/07/13, menos Amber) junto a F(x) *Park Kyunglim's 2 O'Clock Date (30/07/13) junto a F(x) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (29/07/13) junto a F(x) *SBS POWER FM Boom's Young Street (26/07/13) junto a F(x) *SBS POWER FM Cultwo Show (25/07/13) junto a F(x) *Park Sohyun's Love Game (16/07/12, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Kan Miyeon's Chin Chin Radio (05/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Younha Starry Night (26/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Choi HwaJung's Power Time Radio (12/05/11) junto a F(x) *Ok Joohyun's Music Plaza (05/05/11) junto a F(x) *HyunYeong's Music Party (04/05/11) junto a F(x) *ShimShimtapa (28/04/11) junto a F(x) *PKL's Starry Night Radio (27/04/11) junto a F(x) *Young Street Radio Show (26/04/11) junto a F(x) *Kiss The Radio (25/04/11) junto a F(x) *Young Street (18/06/10) junto a F(x) *FM MR.Radio (15/06/10) junto a F(x) *Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10) junto a F(x) *Kiss The Radio (21/05/10) junto a F(x) *Maybee's Volume Up (04/12/09) junto a F(x) *Sharing of Joys and Sorrows (29/10/09) junto a F(x) *Kiss The Radio (26/10/09) junto a F(x) *Yoongun's Dreamy Radio (08/10/09) junto a F(x) *Cult Show Radio (01/10/09) junto a F(x) *Shimshimtapa Radio (23/09/09) junto a F(x) *Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu Radio (16/09/09) junto a F(x) *a Radio Show (08/09/09) junto a F(x) *Kiss The Radio (07/09/09) junto a F(x) 'Realitis Shows' *OnStael(2014) *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(x) (2013) *F(x)'s Koala - (2010 - 2011). *Hello F(x) - (2010). *Star King - (2010 - presente). 'Anuncios' *Share Your Umbrella(2014, Krystal) *Puma (2014,Krystal,junto a Ahn Jae Hyun) *SPAO (2013-2014, junto a Super Junior) *Etude House (2013-2014, Sulli y Krystal junto a Shinee) *Adidas (2013-2014, Krystal) *Hi Mart (2013-2014, Krystal) *LovCat (2013-2014) *China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (2013) *Hyundai Veloster (2013) *Pierre Balmain (2013, Krystal) *Stonehenge (2013, Krystal junto a Jessica) *Elite School Uniform (2013, junto a Super Junior)junto a F(x) *Lotte Chilsung Cider (2012, Krystal) *박학천 언어 Bible (2012, Krystal) *Recycle with Beaker (2013, Amber y Krystal) *Pinky&Dianne (2012, Japón)junto a F(x) *H2 Fashion Brand (2012, China, junto a Shinee)junto a F(x) *LG Electronics (2012, junto a Super Junior)junto a F(x) *Clean & Clear (2012, Krystal) *AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (2011)junto a F(x) *TwoWay Bag (2011)junto a F(x) *Elite School Uniform (2011, junto a Infinite)junto a F(x) *QUA (2011, Sulli y Krystal) *Chicken Mania (2010-2012)junto a F(x) *FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (2010)junto a F(x) *Ottogi Noddle Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (2010)junto a F(x) *Crown Bakery Cake (2010)junto a F(x) *Clean and Clear (2010, Krystal) *LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (2010, Sulli y Krystal) *Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (2010, China, junto a Shinee y Zhang Liyin)junto a F(x) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, Victoria, Sulli y Krystal) *Elite School Uniform (2010)junto a F(x) *World Blood Donor Day (2010, junto a Super Junior)junto a F(x) *MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (2010)junto a F(x) *LG Chocolate Phone (2009)junto a F(x) *K-SWISS Clothing (2009)junto a F(x) *Korea's Girl Scout (2009)junto a F(x) *LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (2009, junto a M.I.C., China)junto a F(x) *Yoon's English Academy (2006, Krystal) *Korea Life (2006, Krystal) *Orion Choco Pie (2005, Krystal) *SK, LG Telecom (2003, Krystal) *Enjoy the Quality (2003, Krystal) *Yuhan Kimberly (2003, Krystal) *E-O (2003, Krystal) *Ohdduki Curry (2003, Krystal) *Yoohan English Academy (2003, Krystal) *Lotte Chaurin Green Tea with Han Ga-in (2000, Krystal) 'Revistas' *'2014:' lapalette *'2014: Elle Magazine (Agosto 2014) *'''2014: HIGH CUT Magazine (Julio 2014) *'2013:' Vogue Girl(mayo) *'2013: '''Stonehenge (septiembre) *'2013:' Harper´s Bazaar (mayo) *'2013:' Vogue Girl (abril) *'2013:' @star1 (abril) *'2012:' Magazine (Marzo) 'Videos Musicales' *Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) 'Discografia' | colspan="2" style="width:100.85pt;border:none; padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:24.75pt" valign="top" width="134"| "Grumbling" | style="width:100.85pt;border:none;border-right:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:accent4;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:24.75pt" valign="top" width="134"| Con Lee Teuk |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6;height:46.5pt" | style="width:100.5pt;border:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:46.5pt" valign="top" width="134"| '''2012' | colspan="2" style="width:101.25pt;border-top:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:46.5pt" valign="top" width="135"| SBS Al Beautiful You | style="width:100.5pt;border-top:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:46.5pt" valign="top" width="134"| " Butterfly " | colspan="2" style="width:101.2pt;border:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:46.5pt" valign="top" width="135"| Con Jessica |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7;height:33.0pt" | rowspan="4" style="width:100.5pt;border-top:none; border-left:solid#8064A21.0pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:accent4; border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4; border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:33.0pt" valign="top" width="134"| 2014 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="width:101.25pt; border:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: accent4;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:33.0pt" valign="top" width="135"| SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breathe | style="width:100.5pt;border:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:33.0pt" valign="top" width="134"| "When I Was... When U Were..." | colspan="2" style="width:101.2pt;border:none; border-right:solid#8064A21.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:accent4; padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:33.0pt" valign="top" width="135"| Con Chen |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8;height:39.75pt" | style="width:100.5pt;border-top:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:39.75pt" valign="top" width="134"| "Breath" (Japanese Ver.) | colspan="2" style="width:101.2pt;border:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:39.75pt" valign="top" width="135"| Con Chanming |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;height:30.0pt" | colspan="2" style="width:101.25pt;border:none; padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:30.0pt" valign="top" width="135"| Etude House | style="width:100.5pt;border:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:30.0pt" valign="top" width="134"| Shiny Jelly Sweet Song | colspan="2" style="width:101.2pt;border:none; border-right:solid#8064A21.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:accent4; padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt;height:30.0pt" valign="top" width="135"| Con Jonghyun |- style="mso-yfti-irow:10;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes;height:37.5pt" | colspan="2" style="width:101.25pt;border-top:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:37.5pt" valign="top" width="135"| Make Your Move 3D OST | style="width:100.5pt;border-top:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:accent4;border-right:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:37.5pt" valign="top" width="134"| "Say Yes" | colspan="2" style="width:101.2pt;border:solid#8064A21.0pt; mso-border-themecolor:accent4;border-left:none;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt; height:37.5pt" valign="top" width="135"| Con kris y Jessica |} '''''Colaboraciones *Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (일밤 오늘을 즐겨라 발라드 프로젝트) (Krystal & Leeteuk) (30-Enero-2011) 'Reconocimientos' *'2014 DramaFever 2013 Awards:'Best Couple Award (with Kang Min-hyuk)- the heirs *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) *Posicion: 2 da vocalista,1ra bailarina,maknae **SM the Ballad *'Educación:' Korea Kent Foreign School **Hanlim Multi Art School **Sungkyunkwan University *'Debut como solista:' 2010 *'Debut con F(x): '''2009 *'Debut en China: 2010 *'Debut en Japon: '''2012 *'Debut como actriz: '2010 *'Casting: '2006 SM Casting System *'Idiomas: 'coreano,ingles,chino,taiwandes,japones *'Aficiones: Actuar. Bailar, Tomar fotos,paninar sobre hielo,aprende muy rapido *'Le gusta:' Actuar. Bailar, Tomar fotos,compra de ropa por Internet, practicar deportes y tener una personalidad alegre, pero a veces se vuelve algo tímida *'Comida Favorita:' los burritos mexicanos *'Color Favorito:' Negro,Rojo *'Tipo de voz: '''soprano *'Instrumentos:' voz y piano *'Amigo famoso cercano:' Jessica de SNSD *'Admira a: Christina Aguilera *'Canción favorita: '''No Ra Jo – “Mackerel” / Rollercoaster – “flight” *'Tipo de música favorita: Underground, Electrónica, House *'La mujer perfecta:' Audrey Hepburn *'Quiere conocer:' A Clazziquai *'Pareja ideal:' no tiene ya que siempre cambia su tipo ideal *'En su bolso:' iPod y loción de mano *'Habituales prendas de vestir:' camisetas con pantalones cortos de mezclilla. *'Más atractiva en f(x): Sulli. Ella tiene una sonrisa muy bonita que podría darme celos.' *'Mascotas favoritas:' Los perros por su modestia *'Alivio del estrés:' Gritando *'Personalidad:' introvertida *'Color de ojos:' marron *'verdadero color de cabello: '''negro *Es alergica a la manzana *luna dice que cuando krystal habla coreano suena como ingles *krystal es mas alta que su hermana Jessica *krystal tiene la voz mas madura que su hermana *Para krystal Jessica canta mejor que ella *a krystal le averguenza cuando su hermana trata de hacer ageyo *krystal es alergica ala manzana pero igual le gusta *krystal ama el mango y el aguacate *krsytal le gusta tomarse selca *Curiosamente, al igual que su hermana, ella también odia el pepino. * Somos un par de hermanas como cualquier otro. Solíamos pelear por momentos cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero ya no tenemos tiempo de encontrarnos porque ambas estamos muy ocupadas después de haber debutado. Por eso nos extrañamos mucho más, ya no peleamos y nos llamamos de tiempo en tiempo para saber cómo le vea a cada una. *Jessica se parece mucho a mi mamá y yo a mi papá, pero desde que me uní a la agencia, la gente me dice que me parezco a Yoona o Yuri de SNSD. (Amber: Una vez salí de la agencia con Krystal y los fans que estaban esperando afuera comenzaron a gritar “¡Yoona!, ¡Dong Hae! y tuvimos que correr.” *Siempre ha tenido miedo de conocer nuevas personas desde que era más joven. Sin embargo, Sulli y ella se han convertido en amigas muy cercanas desde el comienzo.Ella pensaba que Amber era un chico muy chévere la primera vez que la vio y Luna parecía fría a la vista, pero luego se volvió una persona muy afectuosa. Y Victoria, al comienzo no tenían confianza, pero se volvieron amigas cuando ambas llebavan clases juntas. *Yoona cuida muy bien de krystal después de escuchar muchas veces que se parecen. Dice que es su hermana ficticia. *El primer showcase fue sorprendente. les cambiábiaron de outfits bastante porque tenían varias presentaciones que realizar y estában en pánico, (Victoria: Me ponía mal el outfit y me quedaba parada ahí sin poder hacer nada sino tan solo decir “Ahhhh”) *La razón por la que empeso a aprender la canción “Ring Ding Dong” en Inkigayo fue porque lo estuvo practicando por diversión pero no sabía que llegaría a hacerlo en el escenario. Incluso le preguntaban por qué estaba bailándolo.F(X) estaba promocionando el álbum al mismo tiempo que SHINee así que ellos cuidan muy bien de nosotras. No hay mucha diferencia de edad entre Taemin y krystal, y esta agradecida porque Key les mencionó en el escenario. *a krystal le gusta la música de Corinne Baily Rae y quiero aprender a tocar el piano, la guitarra y el violín y así poder tocarlos mientras canto. Viví en San Francisco desde que estaba en cuarto grado y muchas personas realizan sus presentaciones en las calles. Mi sueño es hacer lo mismo algún día. *Ella prefiere que la gente la llame por su nombre coreano, Soojung, que Krystal. *Kim Hyun Joong, ha dicho abiertamente que Krystal es más guapa que su hermana Jessica en frente de esta. *krystal forma parte del grupo 94 line que son algunas celebrides que nacieron ese año . *Ella solía ir a "Korea Kent Foreign School" (al igual que su hermana) antes de pasar a Hanlim High School, a especializarse en Entretenimientos y las Artes. DongHo de Ukiss es su compañero de clase. *Cuando la familia de SM fue a LA el año pasado por el concierto de "SM TOWN", Krystal dio autógrafos a sus fans en el lobby del Hotel Sheraton hasta que fue interrumpida por la mujer de seguridad *Siempre dicen que es hermana de Yoona (compañera de grupo de Jessica en Girls' Generation), reo no lo es. *Cuando f(x) debutó, Victoria todavía tenía problemas al hablar coreano. Como Amber es Taiwanesa-Americana y Krystal es Coreana-Americana, Krystal le daba información a Amber en Inglés, y Amber le daba la información a Victoria en Chino. *Mientras promocionaba el sitcom “High Kick 3: Revenge of the Short Leg” de MBC en el 2011, sus fans le obsequiaron arroz, el cual fue posteriormente donado a un centro de bienestar para niños. *Cualquiera que haya tenido un hermano puede referirse a la relación de amor y odio que se desarrolla mientras crecía entre sí. De MBC " High Kick 3 'no es una excepción, ya queLee Jong Suk y f (x) 's Krystal desempeñan los papeles de dos hermanos que están en constante peleas y bromeando unos con otros. En una reciente entrevista con TV Report , Lee Jong Suk explicó: " Desde Krystal y mi (carácter) pelean todo el tiempo, ahora me siento más cómodo cuando nuestros personajes están luchando. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos que pensar cuando actuamos ahora. " Y continuó: " Desde Kyrstal y luchar tanto, la magnitud de nuestras luchas han ido en aumento. Así que hay momentos en los que realmente se golpean entre sí. Creo que podría ser por qué me he enterado de que la madre de Krystal no me quiere. " Mostrando su lado humorístico, Lee Jong Suk añadió: "(Bueno) a mi abuela no le gusta Ahn Soo Jung (Krystal) tampoco ", provocando risas en el set de la entrevista. Mientras tanto, a pesar de que 'High Kick 3' personaje de Lee Jong Suk es áspero y duro con su hermana Krystal, que es dulce y sensible a su amor platónico Kim Ji Won . *Krystal ama los sombreros/gorros pero algunos modelos de estos le pican. *El primer beso de Victoria fue antes de que ella se convirtió en universitaria, con un chico con el que salió durante dos años. *Cuando se estaba grabando el video “Hot Summer” de f(x), Krystal fue golpeada en la cabeza con el tanque rosado que aparece en el MV. *Krystal dijo que Lee Minho le parecia lindo en City Hunter *krystal fue la primera en decir le oppa a Minho (SHINee) en Dream Team *Krystal rompio el recor de salto en Dream Eam con 1,95 m *krystal despues del programa Dream Team la llevaron de emergencias al hospital (Amber , Victoria y Luna *Al comienzo de su debut, a los ojos de muchos, Krystal parecía asemejarse a Yuri más que a Jessica. Sin embargo, si examinamos de cerca, las hermanas comparten muchas características similares. Sus ojos pueden ser diferentes pero el perfil de su nariz y los labios nos dice que en realidad son hermanas. Además, la forma de sus caras son también similares entre sí. *Krystal nació en San Francisco, California, donde su familia se establecio en la década de 1980. *Durante un viaje en familia a Corea del Sur a principios del 2000, cuando Krystal tenía cinco años, ella y su hermana mayor Jessica fueron vistas por la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment, que le ofrecio una aparición en "Wedding March" video musical de Shinhwa. La agencia vio potencial tanto en Krystal y su hermana y les ofreció clases el canto y de baile, optando para capacitar profesionalmente en una carrera como cantante. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, el razonamiento de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres en la primera sólo se permiten a su hermana mayor unirse a la agencia. *En 2006, sus padres le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia la inscribio en clases de baile, incluyendo hip hop y jazz. *Después de mudarse a Corea, Krystal asistió Corea Kent School Exteriores , y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 7 de febrero de 2013, donde fue honrado con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan , con especialización en las artes escénicas . Ella es fluido en Inglés y coreano *.El 25 de junio, el progama de variedades de MBC Music “Amazing f(x)” fue emitido junto con las miembros de f(x) en sus vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda. Este episodio mostraba una escena donde las chicas se estaban divirtiendo en una fiesta de barbacoa. Con las chicas disfrutando de deliciosa comida, ellas decidieron imitar los hábitos raros de las demás chicas. Luna imitó el interesante hábito de Krystal de orgullo y moda en el escenario. Sulli dijo: “Krystal hacía lo mismo durante su audición cuando tenía 14 años. Todos estaban nerviosos y a todos les importaba, pero Krystal fue diferente”. Sulli continuó: “Durante su prueba en la cámara, Krystal dijo con confianza: ‘Hola. Soy Jung Soo Jung. Tengo 14 años. Yo canto. Y comenzó a cantar. Todavía lo recuerdo”. Krystal contestó un poco avergonzada: “Esa no era yo…” Mientras, los miembros revelarán los hábitos raros de cada miembro en este episodio. *Cuando se describe la amistad entre Krystal y su compañero de banda Sulli , Ámbar , declaró: "Krystal y Sulli son como Tom y Jerry siempre están discutiendo, pero ya se sabe que en secreto se aman.". Sulli ha añadido: "La gente que don sé podría pensar que estamos luchando ... eso es sólo la forma en que expresamos nuestro amor " *Amber le dice a krystal "princesa" y que ella es su "sirvienta" por eso sacaron la pareja krymber *krystal tiene una pulcera igual que la de Minho de SHINee *Krystal dice que Jonghyun (SHINee) es como su hermano de sangre , por cada vez que Minho (SHINee) quiere molestar o a hacer una broma a Krystal no lo hace cuendo esta Jonghyun. *krystal fue escogida como la que tiene los mejores adominales *krystal quisiera aprender frances *a krystal lee libros/revistas en ingles *en su casa krystal tiene muchos libros en ingles *Park Se Joon dijo que su tipo ideal es krystal y que ella es muy hermosa, ellos estudian en el mismo salon.Quiere actuar como pareja de Krystal en un drama. * han aparecido en un estadio de béisbol para el lanzamiento de apertura, también se llevaba a juego con pantalones ajustados y zapatillas de deporte, dando el la sensación de un estilo "deportivo" de ellas. Sin embargo, el uso de las zapatillas de deporte, Krystal repartió e hizo hincapié de un aire casual, pero el color rosa de Jessica en sus zapatillas deportivas añadieron más ternura en su aparición. * La gente se refiere a Sulli y Krystal como las dos principales imágenes visuales de los grupos de chicas. En especial, los chicos debaten sobre la pregunta "¿Quién te gusta Krystal o Sulli". *Dentro del estudio, donde fluye el frío de un crudo invierno, es como si un escudo protector de vitalidad primaveral se haya formado solamente alrededor de tres personas. ¿Podrían incluso ser los hermanos biológicos así de cariñosos?. Son '''Sulli '''y'Krystal de '''f(x), las estrellas de la portada 94 y consideradas como representantes de los ídolos "flower beauty", y Minho de SHINee. *La curiosidad de "¿Son cercanos en la vida real?" Fue resuelto tan pronto como llegaron al lugar del rodaje. "¿Por ahí?", preguntó acerca de sala de maquillaje de las chicas, a continuación, caminó y abrió la puerta sin dudarlo. Una voz alegre y acogedora respondió al saludo de Minho de "hola" en cinco octavas. Cada vez que había una posibilidad platicaban entre ellos y sonreían al hacer contacto visual, incluso cuando la grabación se llevaba a cabo. En palabras del reportero "Sería agradable si se miraran mas cercanos", durante la sesión de la portada juntaron sus cabezas y entrelazando sus brazos. Cuando las manos de Minho y Sulli se posaron una sobre otra, un comentario juguetón de "Ah, ¡nuestras manos se tocaron!" fue hecho a Sulli. Como mejores amigas con veinte años de edad, Sulli y Krystal parecían felices con sólo estar juntas. Los jóvenes brillantes y frescos ponen a las personas de su alrededor a contemplar en un buen estado de ánimo, los tiempos dulces y libres que comparten. Me encontré con tres personas que se han reunido con el nuevo año ocupado y atareado con sus respectivos eventos y ceremonias para el fin de año y año nuevo. Son Sulli y Krystal del grupo de chicas f(x) y Minho del grupo de chicos SHINee. El 2012 fue un año especialmente ocupado. Lanzaron nuevos álbumes y tuvieron una gira de conciertos nacionales, así como dramas, variedades y comedias sin espacio para respirar. Escuché los recuerdos del 2012 de Sulli, Krystal, y Minho y sus planes para el 2013. La historia de dos mujeres de veinte años de edad y un hombre maduro de veintitrés, que propagaba sonrisas sólo con mirarlo. *'En 2012, Krystal ganó en el programa Kim Yuna’s Kiss and Cry de SBS. Como conmemoración estabas en un programa de gala de patinaje artístico con Kim Yuna. 'Personalmente debe haber sido duro, pero supongo que fue una experiencia muy significativa. Krystal: Fue un evento muy significativo. Por un lado, era pesado. Como principiante, ¿qué podía hacer entre destacados atletas competitivos? Hice una demostración dos veces y la primera vez estaba muy nerviosa, pero la segunda vez fue un poco mejor. Creo que fue una muy buena experiencia. *'El nombre de Krystal destaca en el grupo de chicas de 11 abs (n/t: abdominales que forman la figura de un "11"). ¿Todavía están presentes?' Sulli: Ack, en Krystal siempre están presentes. Si está comiendo o al despertar, están presentes en todo momento. Creo que nació con ellos. (risas) *'Tengo curiosidad sobre cuales son los temas que platican actualmente las hermanas Jung. (Jessica de Girls 'Generation y Krystal son hermanas. El verdadero nombre de Jessica es Jung Sooyeon, y de Krystal es Jung Soojung)'Krystal: La charla más reciente que tuvimos fue sobre looks. Porque somos mujeres. Entre las mujeres, es algo natural hablar de eso. (risas) *'Minho tenía una historia de amor con Sulli en For You in Full Blossom. Parece que fue embarazoso filmar escenas en las que te acercabas a una dongsaeng que has conocido desde hace tiempo.' Minho: Al principio pensé que podría ser difícil. Pero cuando grabamos no fue tan importante. Ya que eramos cercanos, algunas situaciones fueron más cómodas para actuar. Pero al mismo tiempo, algunas incomodidades aparecieron cuando lo intentamos. (risas) Como hemos trabajado en este proyecto soy mas cercano a Sulli y se ha convertido en una dongsaeng que realmente atesoro. *'Ahora "función" tiene cuatro años. ¿Está preparando f(x) un álbum para este año?' Krystal: Ya llegamos a eso. Últimamente hemos estado grabando y platicando mucho sobre cómo vamos a hacer el próximo álbum. A decir verdad, a pesar de que estamos en nuestro cuarto año no hemos lanzado muchos álbumes por lo que todavía siento que somos novatos. Así que estamos trabajando duro en la preparación de nuestro álbum con un corazón que siempre está limpio y fresco. *'¿Cada uno de ustedes probablemente tendrá sus actividades independientes también este año? '''Krystal: ''La idea está siempre en mi cabeza, es importante recibir una oferta de casting y conocer un buen producto, estoy esperando una oportunidad. No puedo desarrollarme si estoy atada a un papel, quiero probar muchos roles diferentes. *Kim Woobin (The Heirs) le dijo Krystal parecía muy tímida cuando se conocieron, pero una vez que se conocieron más, se enteró de que Krystal tiene muchos aegyo y es muy linda. *donó 30 kilogramos (66 libras, aproximadamente 150 porciones) de Hanwoo, carne de res de alta calidad a la Fundación de Niños con Leucemia de Corea. Ella personalmente pidió que fuera entregada por la misma compañía que sus fans usaron el 7 de octubre, cuando donaron arroz al drama “The Heirs” de SBS. *krystal gano mucha popularidad en the heirs *Kang Min Hyuk - “Las acciones de Krystal son simplemente tan adorables que cuando actuamos, rió naturalmente”. *''krystal dijo una vez: Cada vez que veo líder unnie Victoria teniendo dificultades, quiero darle un abrazo. Además de mi familia, en este mundo, unnie es la persona que quiero proteger. Ojalá unnie puede ser sa'ludable y cuidar su propio cuerpo. Ojalá pueda estar allí cuando unnie es t'riste para consolarla " '' *Una vez Krystal llamó la atención por hablar sobre su retiro, ella dijo: “''Yo no quiero mostrar mi vejez y aumentar mis arrugas, yo quiero ser recordada como una chica que es bella por siempre”.'' *''krystal en corea tiene 20 años porque en corea cuentan los años que estas en la barriga .'' *''Yo ya tengo 20. No me gusta cómo el tiempo se va tan rápido tampoco. Si usted lo mira de una manera, parece que pasen mis años antes de cumplir 20 años, pero cuando pienso en ello, no es necesariamente el caso. Si yo no estuviera haciendo lo que hago ahora, podría haber querido darme prisa y llegar a ser un adulto, pero en este momento, se siente como que he aprendido muchas cosas."El 7 de enero, Kim Woo Bin protagonizó en la MBC FM4U "dos fecha con Park Kyung Rim." En el show, dijo, "Fuera de actrices Park Shin Hye , Krystal, y Kim Ji Won , sentí el más cómodo alrededor de Park Shin Hye. Cuando digo que es como un hermano más joven, no quiero decir que se sentía como un chico, pero que me sentí muy cómodo a su alrededor ". Kim Woo Bin continuó, "Park Shin Hye trabaja muy duro y es un amigo que se desborda con 'combates'. Ella incluso se encarga del personal. Más que una mujer, ella se sentía más como un compañero de trabajo. Cuando la filmación comenzó, ella mira Young ¿como ella era en realidad Eun Sang. Es por eso que la miré como si fuera Eun Sang . "Preguntó Park Kyung Rim, "Entonces, ¿quién es la actriz que se sentía más como una mujer?" Kim Woo Bin respondió: "En conjunto, todos ellos llegaron a los miembros del personal de sexo masculino muy feliz. Creo que todo el personal realmente le gusta Jung Soo Jung (Krystal). Siempre Krystal comenzó a filmar, un montón de gente estaba siempre presente. Siempre que fue mi turno de película, mucha gente tomó para ir al baño "y se rió.Kim Woo Bin también dijo: "Fuera de f (x) miembros, mi ideal es Krystal. Es porque nos conocemos. Ni siquiera he visto un montón de los otros miembros en persona, y realmente no los conozco. " *Shin Hye Hyun se parece un poco a krystal *Jenny tiene un ligero parecdo a krystal en algunas fotos. *Effe tiene un cierto parecido a Krystal *Lee Jong Hyun de CN Blue expresó su admiración hacia f (x) 's Krystal. Durante la emisión del 05 de marzo de la MBC ''Radio Star , los MCs criado química de CN Blue Kang Min Hyuk con f (x) 's Krystal en el exitoso drama Los Herederos , y cómo él me dijo que no podía parar de reír porque ella es demasiado lindo. Kang Min Hyuk respondió: "Yo estaba siendo honesto cuando dije eso.Krystal es tres años menor que yo, y ella tiene una personalidad alegre. La mayoría de los miembros del reparto fueron similares en edad, así que cuando todos nos filmamos juntos a la escuela, ella era muy lindo y agradable para los oppas. " Entonces el MC Lee Jong Hyun vio tímidamente volviendo la cabeza al oír esto y le preguntó: "¿Tiene usted un enamorado de Krystal por casualidad?" Entonces Lee Jong Hyun sacó risas diciendo: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"Él dijo: "Me convertí en un fan Krystal cuando vi Los Herederos porque ella salió muy bonita y encantadora. Le rogué Min Hyuk a llamarla por teléfono una vez, y todos los miembros de hablar con ella. "Entonces Lee Jung Shin dijo: "No soy yo. Yo no hablo con ella ", y los miembros de CN Blue aprobados diciendo:" Es cierto, se negó a hablar con ella hasta el final ". Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) 'galeria' sola: krystal-1-240x159.jpg descarga 5656.jpg descarga (155.jpg descarga (28.jpg descarga (5886.jpg descarga (5626356.jpg images77.jpg images (99.jpg images (879.jpg descarga (dsad.jpg descarga (65656.jpg descarga (74.jpg 65641654.jpg descarga (6549+.jpg descarga (105456.jpg descarga (11)hu.jpg images (3)uy.jpg images (4)jh.jpg images (5)f.jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg imagesa.jpg Krystal-Danger.jpg descarga (12)gdgk.jpg jessica+and+krystal+show+(9).png jessica+and+krystal+show+(1).png images (3)uhvn.jpg descarga (4)hgyjoo.jpg jessica+and+krystal+show+(2).jpg descarga (58).jpg descarga (59).jpg images (24).jpg descarga (67).jpg descarga (61).jpg images (25).jpg images (36).jpg con su hermana: 131120-snsd-jessica-weibo-picture-with-krystal2.jpg we__re_unforgettable___jung_sisters_by_jaeliseop-d536mbb.jpg 5i8mbtjbt1rxm7gmo4_1280.jpg jessica-krystal-1121-1.jpg large.jpg jessica-weibo-18.jpg jessica+and+krystal+show+(8).png jessica+and+krystal+show+(7).png jessica+and+krystal+show+(6).png jessica+and+krystal+show+(5).PNG jessica+and+krystal+show+(2).jpg jessica+and+krystal+show+(1).jpg descarga (88).jpg descarga (89).jpg descarga (90).jpg con amigos (as) y compañeros de trabajo: maxresdefault.jpg 6fb9db30056f61efde5885eb1836031a.jpg tumblr_lwwww1ikk01qfxox6.jpg descarga (12564654.jpg a1.jpg 118.jpg descarga (13)5.jpg images (8).jpg descarga (14)e.jpg descarga (16)q.jpg descarga (10) (1).jpg descarga (12)opkgo.jpg images (14).jpg images (2) (1).jpg descarga (5)987.jpg descarga (6)8798.jpg descarga (8)uhuh.jpg descarga (7)765.jpg descarga (9)9.jpg images (8)9.jpg descarga (68).jpg descarga (69).jpg descarga (70).jpg descarga (71).jpg descarga (72).jpg descarga (73).jpg descarga (74).jpg descarga (75).jpg descarga (76).jpg descarga (77).jpg descarga (78).jpg descarga (79).jpg images (27).jpg images (31).jpg images (27).jpg images (33).jpg descarga (85).jpg descarga (84).jpg descarga (87).jpg Krystal-3rd-Album-Red-Light-Photobook-Preview-krystal-jung-37287914-720-540.jpg Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kcantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Kmodelo Categoría:KPOP Categoría:MC Categoría:SM Entertaiment. Categoría:Actores de televisión Categoría:Actor cinematográfico Categoría:Ccantante Categoría:Cpop Categoría:Cbailarina Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jbailarin Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jcantate Categoría:KPresentador